Escaping His Mind
by xXHotMessXx
Summary: Harry is overcome with thoughts of Voldemort and finds comfort in the form of his best friend, Hermione.  Typical HHR story with smut included.


Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were appointed Head Boy and Head Girl the previous year. Being best friends, sharing a dorm room was not difficult. They both confided their feelings to each other easily and without a second thought. Tonight, however, Harry was staring at the blazing fireplace with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione had been coaxing him in the common room for the past hour, but Harry seemed not to hear her pleas for an ounce of his attention. Too many troubles and too much pain were occupying his thoughts.

"Harry? Please let me know what I can do for you. I'll do anything to help; get you back to normal," Hermione begged him, perched on the couch beside him.

Harry glanced at his best girl friend, the smartest witch who had always been there for him. She wore a tank top and short pajamas with her robe dangling off her shoulders. Her curly brown hair shook back and forth as she spoke to him. Hermione was trying to help him as per usual. The only thing he wanted was to forget about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.

"Help me forget…at least for a little while," Harry interrupted.

Hermione sighed in sympathy as Harry noticed the moon from the window illuminating her dark brown eyes. "Anything, Harry," she said, relieved he had finally acknowledged her.

Shifting on the couch to face her, Harry exclaimed breathlessly, "Please don't be scared. Let me do this; relieve myself. I'm begging you."

Hermione appeared utterly confused and searched Harry's now lust-filled eyes. Her eyes widened and Harry took her hand in his. Realization of what Harry wanted dawned on Hermione as Harry's saddened pupils pleaded with her own.

Nervously she nodded, still unsure, but giving in to Harry's not-so-childish begging. It seemed as if Harry morphed into someone else, as he did not hesitate in grabbing his best friend.

Hermione, frozen in shock, allowed him to push her back roughly into the soft couch. He climbed on top of her, pressing his body tightly against hers. He moaned in pleasure as he captured her delicious lips against his own throbbing ones. Another part of him was also throbbing as he ground his pelvis into hers, making her sigh delightfully into his devouring mouth.

Harry ran his tongue across her lower lip, begging to explore the depths of her knowledge-filled mouth. Hermione moaned in ecstasy as she granted him access. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

When Hermione tried to take control of their actions, Harry fought for dominance. He yanked her arms from around his neck and pinned them over her head. He then palmed her breast through her skimpy pajamas as she threw off her Gryffindor robe when her hands became free.

Harry slipped his large hand under her tank top and caressed her right breast, making the nipple harden instantly. Hermione groaned and pushed her chest closer to his hand. "Please," she whispered, her voice as delicate as a flower. "Please, Harry."

He grunted in response to her pleading, relaxing slightly as he thought of the gorgeous witch lying under him instead of thoughts about the Dark Lord. He became a part of himself again as he cautiously undid her drawstrings, after taking off her top.

Hermione continued to plead as she ripped off his t-shirt. He quickly regained his composure and slid off her bottoms. Hermione moaned and whimpered slightly as he sucked on her breasts. She grabbed his hair, smothering his face in her chest. He smirked at her, and quickly pecked her lips.

His hard-on bulged through his sweatpants. Hermione, unable to control herself, slipped them off him. Now they were both only left to their undergarments. Hermione stiffened slightly under him as she realized she was about to lose her virginity. Harry noticed her reaction and spoke softly, saying, "Tell me if you want to stop."

She stared into his eyes, taking notice of the need and desire in them, and replied, "No, Harry, you need this. I said before that I would do anything for you and I'm sticking to that promise."

He nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Mione." He did not hesitate for one moment longer. Removing their undergarments hurriedly, they sank into each other's embrace. Harry thrusted into Hermione and instantly regretted it when she meowed painfully. He moved slower, consoling her with broken apologies and soft kisses on her face and lips. Hermione's cries soon turned into gasps and moans as pleasure filled her being. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Harry moved faster within her. They came at the same time and Harry collapsed on Hermione.

"Thanks, love. You are the only person who can help me with anything." Harry sincerely thanked her.

After hearing Harry's words, Hermione's heart dropped in her chest. "I guess tomorrow we just pretend this never happened," she regretfully said. "Just studying, reading, and writing for me. And, of course, helping you and Ron with your homework. I even have…"

"Shh…" Harry placed a finger over her lips. "I love you, Mione. This definitely was not a one-night stand," he scolded her gently.

Her mouth was agape. She finally replied, "I love you too, Harry."


End file.
